Escape
:For her alternate universe alternate see Kikai Empress Trange Star is the second known Vaglass avatar serving Messiah, whom she refers to as "Papa", in charge of creating Metaloids. She creates new Metaloids using Metaviruses with some stolen Enetron, and to transport MegaZords, to be able to steal even more Enetron. She also has a tablet computer, which functions as her way of creating Metaloids, like Enter's laptop being his. As with Enter and Beet Buster, she is an avatar on Earth. Enter noted that Messiah had created her to sample the pleasures of Earth. Escape meddled in the Go-Busters' fight with her Metaloids to ensure her creations' success while finding a opponent worth her time. In the case of the latter, Escape found her worthy opponent in Ryuji Iwasaki while he is under the influence of his weak point. After Messiah's defeat, Escape returned to Earth and learned of Enter's scheme involving their creator's data. Though she threatened Enter, Escape is put in her place when Enter revealed that he was stronger than he let on. However, having upgraded herself by tampering with her data to find the remaining Messiah cards, Escape returns and unveils her Escape Evolve form. But when she learns that Enter absorbed one of the cards, Escape seemingly became obedient until she obtained Megazord Zeta, which houses Messiah's partially reconstructed data. From there, Escape uses the Megazord to crush Enter into bits before turning her attention on the Go-Busters during Christmas. Midway through the battle, as the Zeta-Type evolves into Messiah Reboot, Escape is horrified as she finds her data being re-absorbed by a restored Messiah. Biography Origin Following Enter, Escape was created in Hyper Space using the data of the Transport Research Center, scientists Messiah absorbed in the incident on Christmas 1999. Hiromu's mother Michiko Sakurada was among the "donors" due to Escape naming her two large handguns , the same names Michiko gave to the statues of black and white dogs she owns that the two guns' charms are modeled after. Serving Messiah During her first appearance, Escape appeared out of nowhere and briefly attacked Enter, flaunting her status over Enter. She then created Keyloid and had him lock up the people inside a skyscraper who were playing an "escape game" in a scheme to have the KeyZord smash the skyscraper while the people were locked inside, but Keyloid was destroyed by the Go-Busters. She briefly dueled with Red Buster before the KeyZord arrived, noting his skill in particular before departing to watch them battle her creation as it created a subspace field. Once it was destroyed, she noted her surprise at their skill before leaving. After pestering Enter over his meeting with Messiah and telling him they will now work together, Escape took a child's toy magnet to create Jishakuloid which caused a disruption in the Iwagami district with his power to magnetize people. In the initial engagement against Jishakuloid, the Go-Busters were incapacitated with the exceptions of Masato Jin and Yoko Usami who would don experimental protective suits to face Escape and her Metaloid again. Escape would quickly destroy Masato's protector, however, Yoko would face Escape personally, allowing the Go-Busters to assemble and terminate the Jishakuloid. Escape covered Rousokuloid as he attempted to use a local television station to broadcast his hypnotic power across the airwaves. Confronting the Go-Busters, Escape was engaged by Blue Buster, who hoped that she might give him answers as to the nature of the Avatars. However, upon seeing that getting answers from her is not going to happen, Blue Buster purposely overheated himself, giving Escape the fight she desired. Eventually, Blue Buster managed to defeat the astonished Escape, who left satisfied just as he lost consciousness. In the Segawa district, Escape confronted Enter on the matter of her connection with Messiah being severed. Enter assured her that he had found a new purpose. Fall of Messiah Escape's assistance was employed by Enter as he staged an attack on the Buster Machine hangar. After the Buglars were defeated, the pair went all out, with Enter separating Red Buster from the others who were pursued by Escape to Hangar 02. As Escape and the Buglars arrived at the hangar, Red Buster regrouped with the others in time for Great Go-Buster's entry into subspace covered by the Energy Management Center staff. Escape fought with Beet Buster and Stag Buster as they covered the others escape to terminate Messiah. After Red Buster destroyed Messiah while the others destroy the Messiah Cell body, an angry Escape fled. Powered Custom Following the Go-Busters' upgrade to Powered Custom, Escape was satisifed as she tested their new power in a skirmish. Later facing off against Blue Buster personally, Escape was forced to fall back when her data was damaged with her guns and goggles being struck. Crashing the Wedding While thinking of Enter and his use of the Messiah Metaloids could be to destroy Messiah for whatever agenda he has, Escape decided to take matters into her own hands to ensure Messiah does evolve, taking her to a church where a Messiah Card assimilated a bridal tiara. Alerted, the Go-Busters arrived to the church to find a bride running off due to Tiaraloid extracting the girl's digitized love. When Beet Buster and Stag Buster arrived, Escape interfered to keep them from destroying Tiaraloid as she crashed more weddings across the city before the Messiah Metaloid completely escaped detection. Having hooked herself up to her tablet, Escape was confronted by Enter who questioned her meddling before allowing her to continue upon seeing her resolve. Lured by the Go-Busters who used a fake wedding ploy with Yoko and her former teacher Mamoru Hasegawa, Escape entered the church in a black bridal grown before opening fire at the Go-Busters, luring them away to fight her. As the Go-Busters transform, Escape battled them as Red Buster was forced to leave to engage the Tiarazord with Go-Buster Ace and Tategami Lioh. With Tiarazord taken out, Escape took a blow meant for Tiaraloid as Messiah partially emerged. It was at this point that Escape assumed her upgraded form: Escape Evolve. As Yellow Buster assumed Powered Custom to combat Escape Evolve, the other Go-Busters dealt with Tiaraloid, leaving Blue Buster Powered Custom to destroy her. With Escape caught off guard, she was hit by Yellow Buster and forced to escape. Under Enter While Ryuji reached through to Kenta Sawai, whose body was being possessed by Messiah via a card, Escape Evolve was fought with the other Go-Busters before being spirited away from their finisher by Enter. Creating Parabolaloid 2 in the Banshu District to help her find the remaining Messiah Cards, Escape was confronted by Enter as he was revealed to have absorbed a Messiah Card before Parabolaloid 2 leaves to find the Messiah Card he detects in the Kakino District. However, upon finding it, Messiah Card 07 infected Parabolaloid 2 and upgraded him into a pseudo-Messiah Metaloid. Ultimately, Enter, revealing his Enter Unite form, extracted Messiah Card 07 for himself before leaving the downgraded Metaloid to be easily destroyed by the Go-Busters. Escape faced off against Blue Buster again when he arrived in the dynamo of Megazordloid, with Yellow Buster joining the fight soon enough before destroying Megazordloid's dynamo, with the two Go-Busters getting the deactivated Messiah Metaloid's captives out in time. Following this, Escape would pilot the new Type Zeta Megazord, evolved via a surviving Messiah Card from a Type Delta which emerged from the wreckage of Megazordloid. Though overwhelming Buster Hercules and Tategami Lioh with ease, Megazord Zeta was forced to fall back as it has yet to fully stabilize. Christmas Revolution Escape accompanied Enter as he used Kentateloid, created from two remaining Messiah Cards, to exploit the Go-Busters anger at him in the run-up to Christmas, provoking the Go-Busters with the memory of the events of thirteen years ago. Escape held Beet Buster and Stag Buster back so Kentateloid could deal with the Go-Busters trio, with the latter fight ending in a stalemate as Messiah began to manifest in the fused Metaloid. Though Escape told Enter that they should merge the Cards in their possession to recreate Messiah, Enter told her that the evolution of a new Messiah would be more interesting and that Escape should reconsider her dependence on the Messiah she knew. Ultimately, however, once Enter Unite salvaged the two Messiah Cards from Kentateloid's destruction, Escape took them from him to enhance Megazord Zeta. Grabbing Enter and telling him that she will restore Messiah to his former glory, Escape had Megazord Zeta ground him into data within its hands before turning her attention to the Go-Busters. Having seemingly terminated Enter and intending to wipe out the Go-Busters, Escape battled their Megazords in the enhanced Megazord Zeta as Messiah's consciousness surfaced and defeated Go-Buster Ace. After the Go-Busters retreated despite the intent of a gravely injured Hiromu to continue, Megazord Zeta proceeded to summon ten Megazord models. Once repairs were done, the Go-Busters headed out to face the first wave of Vaglass Megazords with Cheeda Nick piloting Go-Buster Ace to give Hiromu time to heal. After the first batch of two Alphas and two Betas were destroyed, Escape joined the fray in Megazord Zeta as Gamma and Delta Megazords arrive. Learning that the Zeta-Type was attempting to assimilate the summoned Valgass Megazords, Go-Buster Oh and Buster Hercules destroyed the second wave before the final wave, composing of each Megazord of the four main archetypes, arrived. Even with the FS-0O providing aid, Megazord Zeta absorbed the remaining Alpha, Beta, and Gamma types to evolve into the titanic Messiah Reboot. It was at this point that, to her shock, Escape's data was reabsorbed back by Messiah as he had no more need for her. Ultimately, despite initially overpowering the Go-Busters, the tide was turned against Messiah Reboot when Red Buster arrived, bringing with him an anti-virus with which he impaled Messiah Reboot, resulting in the utter destruction of the old Messiah. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger A manifestation of Escape was summoned by Enter during his collaboration with Bacchus Gill, alongside Avatar recreations of Zangyack Chief of Staff Damaras and Basco ta Jolokia, covering the two against the Go-Busters and Gokaigers. Engaging all five Go-Busters, this Escape was ultimately terminated despite advancing to Escape Evolve. Recreation However, with his new powers, Enter splices Escape's back up data with flowers to recreate Escape with the ability to assume a Flower-Unite Form but with only the memories of herself before meeting the Go-Busters. Due to his modifications, Enter gains an obedient servant. But when he recreated her, realizing that the data obtained from Tiaraloid is affecting him, Enter learns that he fell in love with Escape as she was and killed the copy in disgust before creating a replacement. Attempting to restore Escape's mind set while merging her Flower-Unite data with a snake, Enter realizes that her data is too corrupted for him to fix and parts ways with the aggressive and maddened incarnation. Left to her devices and desiring to be like her creator, Escape proceeds to assimilate any animal she comes across before facing the Go-Busters with Blue Buster intent to end her suffering. As her body derezzes, a dazed and delusional Escape calls Blue Buster "papa" as he tells her she did him proud to ease her passing. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters to be added Zyuohger Taken from the memory of Gokai Red, a recreation of Escape Evolve was brought forth alongside Enter Unite by Bangray among a collection of the most nefarious adversaries faced by the Super Sentai. Overwhelming Gokai Red and Zyuoh Eagle initially, Bangray's forces were matched when the Gokaigers and Zyuohgers joined their respective Red warriors. Engaging Yamato Kazakiri in the new form of Zyuoh Whale, "Escape" and "Enter" were ultimately destroyed by his Zyuoh Final. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Escape is one of four Sentai adversaries who are revived to serve under Hammie and of . https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/276034 Personality Escape is overbearing and arrogant towards most people, though she loves Messiah like a father in more ways than one. Like Enter, Escape had her own perception of emotionless morality yet loves to fight. In fact, unless ordered by Messiah or finding someone who can thrill her with a fight she could barely win in, Escape rarely fights. Arsenal *'Gock and Magock' and are two bayoneted automatic pistols, one black and the other white, with a dog charm hanging by a chain on the butt of each gun named Gock and Magock. She is highly skilled in using them in both mêlée and ranged combat. The dog charms can extend and strike at her opponents. Following her upgrade, she uses the extended chains to swing the pistols around, making them useful blunt weapons, while simultaneously firing them. Goku (ゴク).png|Gock Magoku (マゴク).png|Magock Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Escape is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, appearing in her natural Avatar form. Forms *Girls' black Santa Claus outfit (with Enter). *Battle gear. Since the Go-Busters' final battle with Messiah, Escape donned battle gear in her more serious fights. Wedding Escape.jpg|Bride Christmas Escape.jpg|Santa Escape battle.jpg|Battle gear - Escape Evolve= *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 144 kg Escape's monster form, the result of her risky self-upgrade to protect the remaining Messiah Metaloids. In this form, all her combat abilities are greatly enhanced and she is able to fight on par with the Go Busters Powered Custom form. Appearances: - Organic Unite= - Animal Unite= *Height: 174 cm *Weight: 169 kg An altered form of Escape's Flower Unite Form spliced with a snake, this version of Escape was created by Enter in an attempt to restore her initial mindset. However, with her data corrupted beyond Enter's ability to repair, Escape is mentally unstable to the point of attacking even her creator and is left to her devices. Having the assimilative abilities of Messiah, Escape consumed a crow, a dog, and a cat among various animals before fighting the Go-Busters. Appearances: Episode 48. - Escape Zeta= *Height: 44.5 m *Weight: 1770 t The result of Escape Evolve Animal Unite Form assimilating matter to transform into a giant similar to MegaZord Zeta with the elements of the assimilated fauna and flora in her form's design. Appearances: Episode 48. }} }} Kyutama Escape's data was put into a Neo Kyutama by . Notes Portrayal Escape is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Miki Saotome, Sister Miki, in Cutie Honey: The Live. Coincidentally, she made her debut as Escape only a couple of weeks before the premiere of Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!, which featured her Cutie Honey co-star Mikie Hara (Honey Kisaragi/Cutie Honey) as Inga Blink. As Escape Evolve, her suit actor is http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/go-bus/story/1200689_1966.html Escape Evolve suit actor *The "Escape Evolve" created by Bangray was portrayed by suit actor . Name Like Enter, her name derives from the Esc key on a keyboard, which is used often to terminate an action. Musical Themes Escape has one leitmotif: "Icy Smile, Escape". Elements of her leitmotif are added in her duet with Enter, "Ma Puce Requiem" (My Dear Requiem). Behind the scenes * Escape uses an Apple iPad with what appears to be a heavily-modified operating system. * The names Gock and Magock are likely phonetically resultant of the misspelling of the names of dog ornaments in the book "Anne of Green Gables", as in the Japanese translation, they are misspelled as Goku (instead of Gog) and Magoku (Magog). However, with Magoku and Goku now spoken words as opposed to being read, the words recall Glocks as well, which are semi-automatic pistols, largely made with advanced synthetic polymers. **Gog and Magog were also the names of ancestors of an unidentified group of peoples in Abrahamic tradition, as well as giants who are guardian spirits of the city of London in English lore. * Strangely, despite being the only other Vaglass general aside from Enter, Escape was never added to the Go-Busters' opening sequence, even when the opening sequence was completely changed for the second opening theme from Mission 28. * Escape is the last female general to have a human-like default form. Conception *Escape Evolve were designed by character designer Tamotsu Shinohara. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad }} See Also References Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Villains Category:Vaglass Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains